Blade
"He lifted his head and stared at Bone questioningly. "Why are you here?" The tom snarled in a growl that rang of your evilest nightmares. '' ''Bone shuddered and took a deep breathe flattening his ears on his furry muscled neck. "I came to ask for your assistance.." Bone mewed in a fearful tone as he crouched low to the ground his belly fur brushing the gravel. " Our clan leader was murdered by a forest cat." Bone's partner clanmate explained fearlessly to the tom. The tom gave her a glance that was snake like.. the entire look of the tom would remind any one of a snake. A cold hungry snake. " We would like your aid to held us avenge him." The she-cat finished. The tom snickered lightly. " I'll help you.." He purred licking his teeth the way a cobra flicks it's long purple tongue. " For a small price." " ~ Lost Prophecy: Chapter Four ''' '''Bone's thoughts on Blade Afiliations Blade is a cream colored tabby tom with pale golden and milk brown stipes. He has a white sock on his right forepaw and right back paw. He has heavily scarred ears and a heavily worn, loose, brown collar. He has no claws, but no kittypet affiliation or history. He uses a small kitchen knife as his weapon, that he gained when fighting off a pack of dogs in an abandoned two leg nest. He has a thin matted coat and deep navy blue eyes. Current: Dark Forest (Modern) Past: BloodClan , Loner Age: Approx 3.7 years Also known as: Goldenkit, Snaketail, and Blade 'Family- ' Mother- Rosepetal Brother- Brownkit ( StarClan Modern ) Sister- Flowerkit (StarClan Modern ) Mate(s): Squirrelflight, Venom Kits: One, Two, Mockingkit (Mockingbird) (ThunderClan ), Gingerkit (Gingershade) (ThunderClan ) Foster Father: Clyde (Loner) (Deceased) 'Education-' Mentor(s): Clyde Apprentice(s): Venom, One, Two 'Leader Position- ' Preceded by- Bone Succeded by- Bone 'Life and Death- ' Cause of Death: Killed by Rosepetal 'Book Appearences- ' ''Alive- '' Rise Of FireClan #1- The Lost Prophecy Rise of FireClan #2- The Return of BloodClan (Coming Soon) Rise of FireClan #3- The Last Shadow (Coming Soon) Extra Edition: Squirrelflight's past (Coming soon) ''Dark Forest- '' The Tale of a Warrior named Mockingbird #1- Apprenticeship (Coming soon) The Tale of a Warrior name Mockingbird #2- Hopeless love (Coming soon) The Tale of a Warrior named Mockingbird #3- Impending Darkness (Coming soon) History Rosepetal (ThunderClan ) had 3 kits, Brownkit, Flowerkit and Goldenkit. She recieved a message from StarClan in a dream telling her what Goldenkit was to become, a horrible homocidal monster. She had strayed away from him in fear as she tended to the other two kits when the ThunderClan camp caught on fire. She saved Brownkit and Flowerkit but left Goldenkit to die. A loner named Clyde saved Goldenkit from the fire and raised him until he died of green-cough one winter and left Goldenkit all alone. He ran away to the city and gained a reputation for his long legs and tail. He was given the nickname Snaketail by local strays until he was trapped in an abandonned two-leg nest, cornered by a pack of dogs when he used a kitchen knife to fling at one of the dogs forhead, killing it instinstantly. and from then on he was known as Blade. He lived life as a rogue, terrorizing the forest cats by stealing kits and killing them, or killing queens so that the kits would have to grow up alone and suffer pain and loneliness the way he did. And he hated Rosepetal, so much that he swore that one day he would kill her, if it was the last thing he did. One day a cat named Bone found him and asked him to assist BloodClan in avenging their past leader Scourge, killed by a forest tom named Firestar. Blade agreed instantly and in return Bone gave Blade control of BloodClan and down-graded himself back to deputy position. Lost Prophecy In the Lost Prophecy, Blade is the main villian of the novel. He is the Leader of BloodClan and is often seen holding a knife in his jaws or belted under his collar. He is commonly seen with his Deputy Bone, or with his past apprentice/ best friend, Venom. He enjoys tampering with peoples lives and causing fear. He doesn't like gaining territory, food, or power, he just likes to see people get that frieghtened look on their face when he walks by. He likes making people suffer the way he did as a kit, it makes him feel good inside. In Chapter Four, Bone finds Blade and convinces him to help BloodClan get revenge against the forest Clans for killing Scourge, and Blade accepts earning control over BloodClan and their warriors. In Chapter Eleven, Blade pulls a small apprentice from FireClan, Owlpaw, out of the battle and tells him that a brother lost is a brother yearned, as a broken heart is a lesson learned. Basically saying he was going to kill some one very dear to Owlpaw. Owlpaw would soon after this spend many nights pondering what this meant. In Chapter Sixteen, Blade makes a third appearance, and as he'd promised in Chapter Eleven, kills Flatpaw while the apprentices where hunting near the horseplace. Owlpaw suddenly realizing what Blade's chilling words had ment the entire time. In Chapter Eightteen, BloodClan takes over FireClan territory and during the battle, Blade attacks Owlpaw and is just about to kill him when Oceaneyes shoves Blade off, and slices off a major part of his left ear, making Blade enraged and he violantly slotters Oceaneyes, and leaves Owlpaw unscaved. In the Epilogue, Blade makes a final haunting appearance as he meets with Squirrelflight while she's hunting late at night and tells her that in two moons she will meet her destiny and become parted from her mate forever and become exiled from the clan for treason, she denies it ofcourse, claws him across the face, hisses, then leaves. Blade is also described during one of the meetings at Four Trees, by Rowanclaw, the ShadowClan deputy, is also described by a RiverClan warrior and a dying ShadowClan apprentice. More information coming soon..